rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Third Age: A Wyld Odyssey
=Game Details= Third Age: A Wyld Odyssey is a game of Exalted, being played in a setting very different than that envisioned by White Wolf, with many new and different themes being explored. The game is slated for Sundays, at a time yet to be determined. This game is recruiting new players at this time. See the forum if you wish to apply, or drop the Storyteller a line. Contact the Storyteller The storyteller (that's me) is ShadowDragon8685, and I may be most readily reached via AIM; with the same convenient screen name, in fact. (Don't worry if I don't reply immediately. I leave AIM up 24/7.) How to Play Presumably, you already know how to play Exalted, or we're in trouble. This game will be being played via OpenRPG+ - installing it's not hard, learning to use it should be made easier thanks to that tutorial I've written. Once you've got OpenRPG running and assembled to your satisfaction, futz around with it a bit. We will usually be playing on the server OpenRPG Veav 1, but if that one goes down or someone's having a bad connection to it, we'll relocate to Blackstar or Adult Roleplaying Community before trying any of the others. =What Has Come to Pass= This is the tale of the end of Creation, and the escape of all those Creation-Born into a vaster, greater realm than the one they left behind; the tale of their renewed struggles, and their renewed hopes for glory and greatness. The End of the Second Age of Man At the end of the Second Age of Man, Creation lay in chaos. The Jade Prison, constructed so long ago by the Sidereal Exalted to contain the Exaltation Shards of the Solar Exalted, had been shattered. In those dark and deadly days, half of the Solar's shards had been stolen; one hundred went to the Neverborn, who inverted their Essence so thoroughly that they became nihilistic death-Solars, doomed to destroy, while the Yozis had taken fifty for themselves, twisting the Shards by perverting them with their own blasphemous Essences. In this dangerous time, when Terrestrial Exalted, followers of false religions, hunted their Celestial betters, when Sidereals, blinded by their foolishness and pride maneuvered Creation straight into certain doom, a new power emerged; the Chosen of Autochthon, desperately seeking a way to heal the Great Maker, breached the Seal of Eight Divinities, exposing Autochthonia to Creation. Five Solars, seeking remedy for their own problems, ventured into the Realm of Brass and Shadow, hoping that if they could restore the Great Maker, he would help them restore Creation. Against all odds, they succeeded in excising the cancer from Autochthon. These five Solars spoke their requests for boons to Autochthon, and bade him to help them undo what wrongs had once been done. The Great Maker, though sensing that he was changing, agreed; with the help of the revitalized Titan they strode into Heaven, declared emergency, and began preparing to save Creation. They were too late. The war for Creation could be won, but at such a price that it would not be victory in any meaningful sense. Instead, the Great Maker devised a new plan, and within one hundred years they had rallied all of the Exalted as could have been rallied, stripped Creation of it's people and it's materials, and fled for the Wyld. The Dawn of the Third Age The forces of the Yozis had not been expecting the Creation-born to simply secede them the territory, and were stymied; when they went to give chase, they ran into forces of the Underworld, which were also attempting to give chase, and gave war with one another. The Creation-Born, the Autochthonians, and all those whom they took with them, survived in relative peace for long years, hurtling through great infinity, seemingly having out-run the war; and though they had to do battle with the odd Wyld-spawned behemoth, contend with the odd Yozi Cult springing up within or the mysterious boarding actions of the Abyssal Exalted who had some mysterious, unknown way aboard, that seemed a small price. It seemed a small price indeed, until they reached something thoroughly unexpected; after a millennia and a half of travel they found a wall on their sensors, not moving, not expanding. Their efforts to probe it failed, and eventually returned only corpses; the evacuation fleet fired upon it with all their might, and for their efforts they were fired back upon then addressed by the being of the wall; calling itself Allmind, it explained that it had seen the being they chased, Gaia, an epoch ago, and had granted her passage to the 'other side,' though what lay there it knew not. It offered them the same passage, and they accepted, but when they emerged from the tunnel it sent them through, they were in a very strange place indeed. The Eternal Emptiness To the Creation-Born, the concept of infinite void was one of nihilistic apocalypse, the destruction of everything, yet that was what they found themselves in - an infinity of the absence of material of note. Dubbing it the Great Emptiness, they were awed at the sight of something they had not seen in a long, long time; stars. All around, above, below, in every direction stars, and they set off for the nearest one. The journey took them five centuries, five centuries of relative peace. They found that the star they approached was not a glowing gem but a brilliant sun, far larger than the Daystar, and greener though not in any way apparently associated with Malfeas. Exploring the objects that orbited it, they learned that one was a world, inhabited by a thrall race of some beings who had come from beyond the stars; beings who had enslaved their sun. The infuriated members of the evacuation fleet stewed, as one of their number, the great Unconquered Sun, approached the enslaved god, and granted his wish to die. The slave-masters were unhappy. They attacked, and then offered terms of peace; they would accept the bondage of the sun-god of the travelers. In response to that monumental insult, the Creation-Born waged war upon them. Thousands died in the conflict, including three Patropoli and several less-experienced Exalted, but the ultimate loser was the system of stars that they battled in; the creatures they knew only as the Slavers destroyed first the world upon which they had found life, then the sun and the whole system with it. This is where they are now; they now have the technology to ply the stars at great range. Now they wage war on their enemies, who wage war on them in return. Now is their chance to shine. =Life Inside Bathistophon= This page explores the themes of life inside Bathistophon, with special care taken to contrast Bathistophon's new Autochthonia with Autochthonia under Autochthon. =House Rules= Character Generation Rules This page explains the rules used for character creation, and specifically how they differ from normal. Backgrounds Relevant both before and after character generation, this page contains the information you'll need to understand the various available Backgrounds. The House Rules This page explains the house rules in use at the table. Third Age Equipment This page will demonstrate some of the unique technologies and equipments available to players of a Third Age game. Alchemical Charms This page contains unique Alchemical charms for the Third Age. =Players and Characters= Note to players: you will need to edit this section and use Wiki markup. :This is where I want players to post links to their user details and their character sheets. Character sheets are to be maintained on the wiki (though you may of course always maintain backup copies for yourself elsewhere.) The template is just that - a template. It's not perfect, you will need to modify it if you're making a Lunar or an Alchemical. How you do that is up to you: just consider it an extra layer of difficulty heaped on you for playing a non-Solar. (This is intentional. Picking a Lunar or Alchie is 'Hard Mode'.) Look at Editing Wikis for Dummies if you have no clue what you're doing here. You will need to be proficient in using the wiki to maintain your character sheet: in the past I've tolerated players being lackadaisical about this, but no more. No wiki sheet, no playing. Look at the example posted for the Storyteller to get an idea of how you should format your edit of this section. *Storyteller: ShadowDragon8685 | Character: User:ShadowDragon8685/Solar Template 2 *WarDragon | Character: Never-Resting Seeker of Wonders *Moonstone Spider | Character: Leona *Fabricati | Character: Nina Aliades, Ratsbane of Xexas Category:Exalted